


心病

by lahojarasca1955



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahojarasca1955/pseuds/lahojarasca1955
Summary: 黄旼炫醒的时候闻到了水煮泡面的味道，混杂着廉价的香氛和耳边温热的气息。
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu
Kudos: 5





	心病

*失足少年x2

*ooc

一

黄旼炫醒的时候闻到了水煮泡面的味道，混杂着廉价的香氛和耳边温热的气息。他努力想睁开眼，身体却还记着放纵和疲累的余韵，他不再勉强自己，想再次沉入睡眠，可是那温热的气息贴着他的耳根，柔软的手指轻轻掠过他的鼻尖，黄旼炫觉得痒，又觉得粘腻。

他握住了那只肆意妄为的手，把它拉到自己胸膛，半梦半醒里他还在说着甜言蜜语。黄旼炫不知道自己说了什么，只听到那个人轻笑的声音，紧接着吻便落在了他的眉眼他的鼻梁和嘴唇，湿软的嘴唇上还带着茉莉薄荷的微甜味道。

黄旼炫睁开眼睛，邕圣祐捧着他的脸，脸上还带着甜蜜的促狭：“黄旼炫终于打算起床了吗？”他声音柔软，黄旼炫盯着他的脸，又想到昨天黑暗里的缠绵，也露出了一个微笑：“啊，是啊，终于醒了。早上吃拉面吗？”

邕圣祐从他身上起来，黄旼炫握着邕圣祐的手，目光却落在这个陈旧的1DK小房间上。昨夜的衣物落了满地，清晨的阳光还带着湿润温暖的水汽，邕圣祐只穿了一件国中校服衬衫，过大的尺寸盖住了他瘦弱的大腿，他转过身背着黄旼炫慢慢穿上裤子，背脊上漂亮的骨头在他的动作下慢慢显露，看起来清纯又浪荡。黄旼炫用手指划过他敏感的背脊，邕圣祐难耐的转过头来，有些嗔怪的捏紧了黄旼炫的手，似是警告他不要乱动。

黄旼炫看他穿好衣服，在两三步左右的小房间里端出一个小锅，芳香的源头就持续不断攻击着他的鼻子。邕圣祐还带着笨拙，像是掀开锅子被烫了手指，他呀呀嘶嘶叫了起来，委委屈屈的眼神下意识的就在寻找黄旼炫，扁起嘴的样子有点笨蛋，又有点可爱。

所以黄旼炫难得的，真心笑了起来。

二

他们就是在昨天重逢的。自从邕圣祐休学以后黄旼炫就没有再见过他，再次相遇的地点也很尴尬。风俗店里昏红的灯光照的人脸红粉绯绯，邕圣祐就穿着他们初遇的国中校服掀开了帘子。黄旼炫本来还有点紧张，手攥得紧紧，见到熟悉的人就怔愣在那里。

不同的是邕圣祐，他看到黄旼炫的时候眼睛亮了亮，下意识的歪着头打量着黄旼炫，猫咪一样的嘴唇在灯光下显得深红柔软。“黄旼炫？”他叫了出来，黄旼炫告诉自己不要像没有经验的小鬼那样畏畏缩缩，所以他僵硬的扯着嘴角应了一声。

邕圣祐坐在他的旁边，手很熟稔的轻轻碰到黄旼炫的手背，连腿都贴的紧紧。黄旼炫反应过来有点好笑：“奈奈子？”他无奈，风俗店的画报里穿着校服的消瘦男生遮着脸，露出漂亮的小腿和脚踝。邕圣祐就眯着眼睛笑着，嘴角还有几道浅淡的猫纹，他似乎也有点害羞，软糯的解释：“只是一个艺名而已。”

黄旼炫松了一口气，毕业以后他们就未曾相见，没想到在这里重逢。邕圣祐的手指又白又细，极其自然的搭在了黄旼炫衬衫的扣子上。“既然是熟人，那我们就做一整套吧？”他说这话的时候自然又诱惑，微张的嘴唇露出两颗小牙。黄旼炫看邕圣祐给他解扣子，沉默了一会儿，忽然有种无奈的错觉。他握住了邕圣祐的手，脸上尴尬的笑意也收敛了，他直视着邕圣祐的眼睛，抿着嘴唇说：“不用了——我们聊会儿天吧。”

邕圣祐尝试理解了一下，还是顺服的放下了手。他依旧乖巧的不像话，他们在沙发上面对面坐着，看着穿着校服的彼此，忍俊不禁。

“好像我们初遇的时候哦，”邕圣祐说，他整个人靠在沙发上，国中校服依旧干净洁白，他转过头看黄旼炫，眼睛里闪着细碎的光芒，“黄旼炫，你还开心吗？”

黄旼炫被他突如其来的问题问住了，他仔细想了想自己，沉闷的抑郁感再一次笼罩在他身上。上一次邕圣祐这样问他的时候他回答的是开心，所以邕圣祐穿好衣服以后吻了吻他的脸就消失了。

“我的父母在今年春天复婚了，圣祐，”黄旼炫突然说，“初夏的模拟考我考了全校第一，高中生的化学竞赛我也拿了第一名，我喜欢的女生在前几天向我告白——”

邕圣祐笑了起来：“喂喂喂，不要在我面前炫耀啊，黄旼炫。”他的手抠着破皮沙发的一角，扯下来一连串陈旧的软皮。黄旼炫看着那一串深色的软皮，想起那天下午邕圣祐伏在他身下吞吐，他那个时候的手指也并不安分，在喘息的空档还有时间不自主的揉弄着黄旼炫的袜子。这一回他看着邕圣祐的眼睛，无法继续自欺欺人，他有点丧气，诚实的说：“但是我并不快乐。”

“我想你也不会开心，”邕圣祐温和的看着他，他探过来一些，像只猫咪一样仿佛想安慰他的老朋友。他的手摸着黄旼炫的脸颊，带着温柔的怜爱，“你要是开心的话你就不会来这里了。”

三

他们在限时的两个小时里没有做。黄旼炫说了一下最近的遭遇——他逃课三天了，品学兼优的好学生只会用逃课的方式来昭告天下自己的叛逆。第一天他在网吧玩了一晚通宵，可是他实在不会玩游戏，只好窝在位子上看电视剧，同时接过了别人递过来的烟。他在禁烟区里抽了他平生以来第一支香烟，被辛辣的味道呛得不停咳嗽；第二天他喝了酒，在pub里玩了一整夜。他没有兴致，只在旁边喝酒，太多男男女女觊觎他漂亮的外表，邀请他跳舞或者另外一些别的活动，而黄旼炫统统拒绝。第三天他来到这里的风俗店，找到一个合眼缘的“奈奈子”，打算破坏掉自己的贞洁。

邕圣祐听完他的遭遇笑得停不下来，他笑倒在黄旼炫的大腿上，笑得黄旼炫耳根红透，他自己做完那些事情也觉得不可思议，但是孤单苦涩的心情并没有消减，他不快乐。努力学习不快乐，放纵自己也并不快乐。邕圣祐觉得这好像应该是他的义务，所以他伏在黄旼炫的大腿上，手指自然地放在那个安静蛰伏的东西上，黄旼炫像是过电一样，他想起很多以前的事情，制止了邕圣祐的动作。

邕圣祐抬起头看着他，明亮大眼睛里都是坦然，很少见有这样又大又圆的单眼皮，盯着你看的时候无辜极了。黄旼炫盯着他，邕圣祐就自然地伸出另一只手，从校服的裤管伸进去，一点一点抚摸着黄旼炫的皮肤——他体毛很少，皮肤又白，像未曾踩踏过的新雪，邕圣祐知道。

那段尘封的记忆卷土重来，黄旼炫可以感受到自己的下身逐渐发热膨胀，他在此刻无法拒绝邕圣祐的邀请，可是正当他想要把身上这个人重新拥抱在怀里的时候，时间到了。门口用力的敲门声打断了他们的接下来的活动，粗野的男声破坏了这一刻的暧昧。邕圣祐咬着下唇，抱着黄旼炫的脖子亲了亲：“你要等我吗，我还有两个小时就下班了。”他笑着的时候眼睛下面的卧蚕和苹果肌胀胀鼓鼓，三颗星也格外温存。

黄旼炫将他的男孩抱在怀里，在最后一刻终于点头。

四

风俗街里走动的任何人都将眼神落在他的身上。他身姿挺拔，还穿着格外挺括的名门高中校服，再加上他自己漂亮温柔的外表，有一些人甚至上前询问他的价格。黄旼炫没有生气，只是沉默的摇了摇头，男人失望的离开了，黄旼炫低着头踢斑驳路上的石子，无法克制的在想邕圣祐现在在做的事。

他会被别人拥抱，会虚情假意的与别人亲吻，或者他面对自己的时候也那样虚情假意着。也对，已经过了两年多了，一切都不一样。他以为邕圣祐会变化的，谁知道他好像还是宛如初遇，那样温和从容，好像什么都懂，又好像什么都不懂。他们的初恋来得快去的也快，恋爱的时候在走廊里四目相接，心如擂鼓的记忆还存活在黄旼炫脑海里，又比如说邕圣祐陪在黄旼炫的身边，被图书馆的热空调熏的昏昏欲睡，他缩在黄旼炫的手臂的样子像一只没有防备的猫，柔软的头发时不时蹭着黄旼炫的衣袖。

假如那一切什么都没有发生，他们现在应该还在一起，过着平缓的没有波澜的生活。

“黄旼炫！”有人叫他，黄旼炫抬起头，邕圣祐快步从风俗店里跑了出来，他一蹦一蹦的头发都洋溢着快乐，他熟练地挽着黄旼炫的手，黄旼炫盯着他，他和两个小时之前没有区别，除了嘴唇异常的红艳。邕圣祐的嘴唇很薄，红肿却带着另外一种风情，所以黄旼炫握紧了邕圣祐的手。邕圣祐软着嗓子说他想去吃咖喱饭，他们就在附近一家咖喱店里入座。邕圣祐加蛋的时候动作笨拙，舀了几次最后还是把蛋弄破，黄旼炫看他笨手笨脚忍不住换了饭帮他弄出蛋黄，结果自己也失手，只好全都倒进咖喱饭里。邕圣祐又笑得眼睛都看不见，黄旼炫之前志得意满的样子让他自己都忍不住羞赧，只好埋头吃饭，邕圣祐也低下头舀咖喱，一半咖喱一半饭，然后像一口含住勺子，咀嚼的时候脸颊都鼓了出来，像只小松鼠。

黄旼炫觉得他做这些动作都显得香艳，这好像是刻在骨子里的风情，他注视着邕圣祐，开口问：“……你最近怎么样？”

邕圣祐眨了眨眼，举起手指扳着数：“啊，爸爸的债差不多可以还清了，我爸最近也在打工哦，虽然不知道去哪里了，但是每个月都会有笔钱打到我的存折里，”他说着的时候带着笑，眉眼里藏不住的开心。黄旼炫的笑容僵在那里，邕圣祐没有发现，继续补充：“我现在也很好哦，存的钱再过一段时间可以买个相机。啊……我忘记了。”

他若无其事的说：“我忘记了，你不知道。”

五

也并不是多么特别的一天，黄旼炫上体育课的时候看到了邕圣祐。他刚换完运动鞋，邕圣祐就扑到他的怀里。他们身高相仿，偏偏邕圣祐瘦了许多，好像看到什么让人害怕的东西，邕圣祐浑身发抖，像是秋风中的落叶。黄旼炫看四周没有人便把他搂到怀里。他的心化作一团，没有什么比恋人的示弱更可爱的东西了。

他凑在邕圣祐的耳边轻轻说：“圣祐啊，怎么了？”他的声音也是温暖的，所有人都这样说。邕圣祐没有回答就颤抖着拉着他往教室里跑，他的小猫今天过于主动了，黄旼炫不解其意，但还是温顺的跟随着邕圣祐的步伐。他们逃到一个空旷废弃的音乐教室，连摄像头都破碎掉在地上，过长的电线无力的下垂。邕圣祐把黄旼炫推到这个空教室，顺手的锁上门。黄旼炫皱起眉头：“圣祐啊？”

他的圣祐听到他的呼喊抬起头露出一个比哭还要难看的微笑，他上前又重新抱紧了黄旼炫，另一只手则生涩的解开黄旼炫运动裤。做这件事情的的时候邕圣祐的反应比黄旼炫还要大，带着不知道是什么的英勇就义神色让黄旼炫哑然失笑。

“圣祐啊，”黄旼炫温柔的握紧他胡作非为的手，紧接着捧起他因为慌乱低下的脸颊，温柔而不容拒绝的看着邕圣祐的那双眼睛，“怎么了？可以跟我说一说吗，这样太不像你了。”

所以邕圣祐也冷静下来，他们四目相对，年轻的爱火短暂交融，黄旼炫可以看到邕圣祐眼中复杂情感，但是他不懂，他对他一见钟情的恋人并不完全了解。他看着邕圣祐从慌乱到重归镇静，那张小小的脸上逐渐露出一个像是往常一样温和漂亮的笑容。他喜欢看邕圣祐的笑脸，嘴角上的小小伤口都显得那么俏皮可爱。

他主动的吻了吻黄旼炫的嘴唇，热切的手臂紧紧搂着黄旼炫的腰，柔软的头发也懂得勾引，蓬松香甜的蹭着黄旼炫的额头和眉眼。这个吻逐渐加深，他恋人青涩的舌尖企图撬开黄旼炫的牙关，黄旼炫顺从了，他们第一回唇齿相交，口腔里还有中午刷牙之后的茉莉香气。邕圣祐太过主动让黄旼炫有点懊恼，所以他捏住邕圣祐的后颈，像是逗弄猫咪一样抚摸他的背脊，动作比起情色更像是恋人间的温存，这样并不使邕圣祐满意。

他停下了吻，喘息中口舌间扯出银丝，邕圣祐的嘴唇都变得红润，眼神带着水汽，那满满是引人采撷的神情。黄旼炫被引诱了，他用手指摩挲邕圣祐脸上的三颗痣，想要开口，又觉得迟疑。

“你想要吗？旼炫。”邕圣祐问他，声音还有点哑，气息拂在黄旼炫的脸上，让黄旼炫露出了羞涩的无奈的微笑，他可以口是心非，但是他无法掩饰已经半勃的性器。他的内裤此刻也有点发紧：“别闹了，我还要上课。”他说完这句话话邕圣祐的手就隔着运动裤抚摸他的小兄弟，手法轻柔，黄旼炫心跳得很快，他软弱地想要阻止邕圣祐的动作，被果敢的恋人拂开，他的恋人对上他躲闪的眼睛，那一瞬间黄旼炫居然从那眼里读出了转瞬即逝的悲哀。他的恋人跪在地上，小心谨慎的拉下了黄旼炫的运动裤，那还带着初夏微凉的手指划过勃起的欲望，紧接着就贴着脸颊，缓慢的将那个散发热度的肉柱含在嘴里。

这个时候推脱都不像一个男人，黄旼炫第一回就收到这样的礼物，头脑发胀不知道该怎么做，邕圣祐伏在他的下身，吞吐过程中牙齿常常碰到脆弱的性器。黄旼炫咬着嘴唇，把手指深深埋入邕圣祐的发间，那发间都带着粘腻的湿润，像是受了凉的丝绸。黄旼炫低哼了几声，邕圣祐天赋异禀，像是解语花一般动作，他显然天赋异禀，很快就逐渐变得熟练起来，甚至还用舌头蹭过敏感的顶端。这实在太过犯规，黄旼炫的高潮来的那样快，一波接着一波射了出来，沾湿了邕圣祐的脸。

邕圣祐舔了舔嘴角黏浊的体液，漂亮的眼睛里没有情欲，天真纯净的脸上带着罪恶的标记，黄旼炫在那一瞬间有些呼吸急促。

那张懵懂沾染情欲的脸和现在吃着咖喱饭的邕圣祐的脸在黄旼炫脑海里重合，他在这一刻才明白，原来在那一天自己在心里就已经发生了病变。

六

“你的家庭……”黄旼炫从嗓子里挤出这四个字，那张向来都是冷静温暖的脸上第一回有了些裂痕，他说完才发现自己失言。但是邕圣祐并没有介意，他吃完最后一口咖喱，用舌头舔了舔唇周，这一个动作简单却被他做得隐晦而色情，他继续说：“啊……那是很久之前的事情了，我是单亲家庭，我爸爸也不是什么不惹事的人——不过没关系，都过去了。”他眯着眼像猫打哈欠，这个事实被他简单地提过就结束了，他又絮絮叨叨说了其他的，像是辍学以后爸爸也不见了，那段还真是非常难熬的岁月。

黄旼炫心里堵得发紧，他头脑一片空白，所以他仓皇的问：“为什么不说？那个时候为什么什么都不说？”

这是横亘在他们两个之间的陈年旧怨，邕圣祐抿了抿嘴唇，有些局促的捏着银质的饭勺，他努力扯出一个笑容：“因为没有必要啊，旼炫。”

黄旼炫看着邕圣祐的脸，他的笑容就像是最后一次见面。

那个时候关于邕圣祐的流言蜚语传遍了整个校园，黄旼炫一开始并不相信，他选择去询问邕圣祐这件事的答案。邕圣祐面对他的时候露出了他最喜欢的表情，那种柔软的像猫咪的微笑，说出的是钻心剜骨的话语。“是真的哦。”他轻巧的言语好像是在说明天吃红豆面包，黄旼炫那个时候大脑当机，等到反应过来的时候邕圣祐已经凑到他的面前，试图像以往一样抚摸黄旼炫的脸颊，黄旼炫下意识的打下了邕圣祐的手。在那一瞬间，他们之间的微弱联系就已经破碎了。

黄旼炫不再继续孤独，他开始拥有一群不知所谓的“好朋友”，他也不会再在下课的时候去图书馆，他参加了健身的社团，不会再和邕圣祐见面。没有人知道他跟开始邕圣祐曾经还有过一段情缘。

他们最后一次见面已经是在冬天，放课以后黄旼炫因为老师的任务留的迟了一些，等到放学已经是黄昏。黄旼炫在路上听到有人叫他的名字，转过头发现是已经休学的邕圣祐。他穿得很厚，脸因为跑过来还带着红晕，他更漂亮了，是那种熟透了的美丽，黄旼炫知道这一份美丽不再属于他。

他咬着牙看着邕圣祐，邕圣祐也觉得唐突，他们隔得好远，邕圣祐脸埋在围巾里，努力露出笑容，手上还拿着一份退学通知书。“我没有关系哦，不用担心，以后也不会再来打扰你了。”邕圣祐小声说，好像被匿名写进意见箱的丑事并不让他羞耻，他自如的模样让黄旼炫惊讶和生气。

黄明炫发现自己已经变得不像自己，他看着邕圣祐的背影，有种被戏耍的错觉。他的心这一次痛的比上一次更厉害，他头晕目眩，几乎无法支撑自己。

然而的确是邕圣祐骗了他。过了三年他才知道事情的真相，他有很多诘问的话想脱口而出，可是看着邕圣祐的侧脸，他知道他没有资格，他的怒火像蚂蚁噬咬心脏半难以忍耐，他痛的无法呼吸，手脚冰凉。

七

黄旼炫后来没怎么说话，脸色并不是很好。邕圣祐知道原因，但是已经过了太久，很多复杂感情也早已变质。他只觉得自己说话不小心，只好努力的找话题，他想到在店里的时候黄旼炫说到喜欢的女孩，只好开口询问：“对了，很好奇你喜欢的女孩子啊，究竟有多好看呢？”

黄旼炫努力的想说话回应邕圣祐，又一下子想不起瑞娜的脸，只好大致说了一些形容词。像是长头发，漂亮的脸蛋，像雪一般的皮肤。邕圣祐听着笑：“真像是个白雪公主呢。你们在一起了吗？”

他转过眼看黄旼炫的脸，黄旼炫此刻正盯着他，目光像是离别的那天桀骜又孤独，他下意识瑟缩了一下，黄旼炫握紧了他的手。

“我只想跟你在一起——”他甜蜜的嗓子带着凉意，“你的家在哪里？”——又是像最初开始那样让邕圣祐不由自主的沉迷。他们尽快付了账，邕圣祐带着黄旼炫回家，钥匙插到门口的时候他手还在发抖，匆匆忙忙开了门以后，黄旼炫破天荒的无法忍耐的将邕圣祐压在了玄关上。不同与三年前的腼腆和拘束，黄旼炫的吻充满了侵略气息，邕圣祐被这个吻打乱了节奏，熟练如他都被黄旼炫的热情闹得有些耳热。

“你会吗？”他在接吻的空档里短促的询问，四周一片黑暗，只有黄旼炫的眼睛闪闪发光。“我烂熟于心。”他的前男友回答，邕圣祐忍不住笑了，他们的坚硬贴在一起，连脱衣服都那样旖旎。等到滚到床上的时候，邕圣祐扭着腰肢发出了长长的一声叹息，好像从未如此快活。那叹息像猫叫，可爱的过分。黄旼炫笑着剥他的裤子——好像一切又回到了三年前，邕圣祐还穿着那身校服，他根本没有改变，变的人一直是他自己。

他没有用套子，里面是湿润的，他极容易的进入了这具身体，他有落泪的冲动。他那一瞬间想要把自己做的事情全都告诉邕圣祐，可是看到他的眼睛什么都忘记了，他折起邕圣祐单薄的身体，比起激烈的冲撞他的吻更像黄旼炫一些，他温柔的吻着邕圣祐的脸颊，那温热的脸蛋上面的三颗星在漆黑里也在闪光。黄旼炫的眼泪落在邕圣祐的颈窝，邕圣祐不明白黄旼炫为什么要流泪，但是他选择拥抱他失去已久的爱人。

“为什么哭呢，旼炫？”邕圣祐被顶弄的时候断断续续的问，他乖巧的握住自己的腿，更方便黄旼炫的进入。黄旼炫埋在他的颈窝，汗湿的身体让他们贴的好紧，他听见自己说：“因为爱你。”

八

邕圣祐在这场性事里很快就睡了过去，他未着片缕黏着黄旼炫的身体，黄旼炫觉得粘腻，却又舍不得放开这一具躯体，压抑在心中许久的罪恶感在黑夜里进一步发酵。

他同样抱紧邕圣祐，在这之前每夜他总无法忘记自己在夜晚写信的样子，他颤抖着手把信封上蜡，在第二天轻松的塞到意见箱里。  
这个梦魇是他永生的心病。他抱紧邕圣祐，呼吸着他身上的香气，企图寻找痊愈的方法。

END


End file.
